Toujours feindre l'indifférence
by Gaby-Seventeen
Summary: Petit one-shot sur Tony et Maxxie. Slash. Rating K pour le langage.  Tony regarde Maxxie danser, lorsque Sketch arrive...


Bonjour à tous, voilà un petit one-shot sur Skins.

**Pairing** : Maxxie x Tony (POV Maxxie)

**Diclaimer** : Skins ne m'appartient pas.

**Chap** : 1

Bonne lecture :_)_

* * *

Danser… C'était ma passion. Certains avaient pour défouloir l'alcool, la drogue, le boulot, ou même les rubicube, mais moi c'était la danse. Entre quelques mouvements, je m'autorisais à lancer un ou deux regards en direction de Tony pour voir son expression. Si j'en croyais ses yeux grands ouverts, il était bluffé. Tony avait vraiment changé depuis l'accident. Avant, il aurait trouvé ça sans intérêt de me regarder danser et même plutôt chiant, mais à présent, il en redemanderait presque. La musique s'arrêta et je l'imitai, essoufflé. Tony ne perdit pas une seconde pour m'applaudir, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Tu es le premier à voir cette chorée, dis-je en tapant dans la main qu'il me tendait.

_ Quel honneur, plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait beau feindre la rigolade, je savais qu'il le pensait vraiment. Nous sommes restés assis pendant quelques minutes à plaisanter, nous racontant des blagues aussi nulles les unes que les autres. Mais sans jamais évoquer le passé, c'était notre mot d'ordre. L'après-midi aurait pu se terminer aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé, si Sketch n'était pas arrivée. Sketch, cette tarée qui était tombée amoureuse de moi. Au début, j'avais trouvé ça mignon. Avant que je ne sache qu'elle me traquait et qu'elle avait tapissé les murs de sa chambre avec des photos de moi (prise à mon insu, je précise). Tony avait remarqué ma mauvaise humeur naissante, et se leva pour s'interposer entre elle et moi.

_ Dégage Sketch. Maxxie ne veut pas te voir, dit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se montrer plus menaçant mais il avait toujours l'air d'un ange, quoiqu'il fasse. Je du retenir mon envie de sourire. Elle l'ignora complètement, trop occupée à me fixer. Je ne supportais plus ses yeux globuleux, on pourrait croire qu'elle allait me bouffer rien qu'en me regardant.

_ Tony t'a dit de dégager, remarquai-je.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je ne fais pas tout ce que Tony me demande.

_ Franchement , Sketch, à quoi ça te sert de dire des conneries sur moi ?

Elle me lança un regard du genre : «_ tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas des conneries_ ». En effet, je le savais. Mais j'ignorais comment elle, elle pouvait le savoir. Dans ces moments, le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de feindre l'indifférence. Mais je n'était de nature pas très doué pour cacher mes émotions.

_ T'as pas les couilles de lui avouer ? Ah pardon, toi les couilles, tu préfères les suc…

Je n'ai compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Sketch avait fait un léger bond en arrière, et se tenait la joue des deux mains. Quant à Tony, il avait le bras en l'air et il serrait tellement la main que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Tony avait frappé Sketch. Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit tout à coup. D'habitude, je n'aimais pas la violence, mais là, c'était exquis. Elle fronça ses sourcils mal épilés et se pencha vers moi.

_ J'ai promis de faire de ta vie un enfer, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, murmura t'elle.

Je trouvais sa phrase horriblement clichée, mais je me retins de rire. Dieu sait ce qu'elle était encore capable de faire pour me pourrir la vie. Elle parti enfin, à croire que sa visite n'avait servi à rien, sinon que de me foutre dans la merde. Tony la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne son immeuble, puis il me regarda d'un air amusé. Je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre.

_ C'est vrai ? me demanda-t-il.

_Toujours feindre l'indifférence._

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu m'aimes Max ?

_ On en a déjà parlé, par amitié.

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir. Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers moi, en m'attrapant le menton.

_ Menteur.

Sans plus attendre il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour jouer. Il attrapa l'arrière de ma tête pour approfondir le baiser tandis que mes mains vagabondaient sous son T-shirt.

**_END_**

* * *

_N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions/critiques, même si elles sont mauvaises ^-^_

_Merci d'avoir lu. _


End file.
